


You've Been Staring at That Roof so Long, I Swear It's Come Alive

by SunnyTimeSadness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Condoms, Don't add to other sites, Love Confession, Loving Sex, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, asahi is horny, either that or i'm self-projecting again, size queen nishinoya, straightforward noya, this basically runs as a classic porno (but i've never seen porn and im just going off memes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTimeSadness/pseuds/SunnyTimeSadness
Summary: "Hey, Asahi-san, did you know I really like you?"-With those nine words, Asahi's life was turned upside-down.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 76





	You've Been Staring at That Roof so Long, I Swear It's Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> The title and fic summary are puns on the song 'sex' by Eden (that song that got popular on TikTok for a while. Which is funny because I had been listening to it a few months before it blew up).
> 
> Why that specific song? Simple:
> 
> They have sex.

Asahi quickly finished the last of the drink in his bottle, taking a deep breath. Their daily practice was over once again, and he didn't look forward to the same routine again for the next week. Daichi and their coach came up with a new training regiment to strengthen their receives. Suga and Ennoshita stood together, probably bad-mouthing the intense session from the look on Suga's face.

"Get a good dinner in and a lot of rest, we'll be doing this for the rest of the week!" Ukai reminded. _He's always so strict over getting proper meals and those sweet eight hours_. The brunet smiled to himself and headed up to the clubroom with the rest of the team. Then a small figure bumped into him.

"Sorry, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya piped, bowing his head. Asahi chuckled.

"You don't have to be so formal around me, you know. I've told you this how many times?"

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow. "Not so formal, huh?" Asahi swallowed, noticing the look in the shorter's eyes. "How about you call me by my first name?"

 _Oh. That wouldn't be good_. He stuttered over whatever tried to come out of his mouth. _Don't let him know you've been moaning that to yourself in the shower late at night. Don't let him know you've been moaning that to yourself in the shower late at night. Don't let him know-_

"Asahi-san," He exclaimed. "It was just a joke! You can calm down."

The man in question sighed in relief. "Sorry. I know you call me by my first name, and it might feel weird that I don't do the same for you as well..."

They stepped inside the clubroom. "Don't sweat it, Asahi."

 _I love it when he's serious. He never adds the "-san" to my name. Really helps those late-night fantasies_.

Everybody quickly changed, eager to get home and sleep. Even Hinata looked slightly tired, and Asahi suddenly felt bad for him. Hinata had a long bike ride home over the mountains ahead of him. He zipped up his jacket and picked up his bag, following Daichi and Suga out. Footsteps raced up to them and Asahi smiled to himself, watching Nishinoya come into his lower peripheral vision.

Suga smiled. "Walking with us to the bus stop tonight?"

Nishinoya nodded vigorously. He looked up at Daichi. "Don't you third-years have a lot of tests coming up?"

"Yeah, it's pretty stressful. They kind of determine what schools we'll be going to and what our future will be like."

The giant shivered, remembering the first test. Then a slender hand fell on his shoulder. "You better get some rest Asahi, you look horrible."

"Thanks, Suga."

"Asahi-san, you should sleep more," Nishinoya commanded. "You look like a samurai that's been in battle without rest for days on end."

 _Again with the samurai comments_. He smiled to himself, but it quickly vanished when the smallest boy hooked his arm around his.

"Come on, let's go to the bus stop together!"

 _If I weren't thinking right, I'd think this was a scene from a fanfiction where the main character is about to get hella laid_. Asahi stuttered and waved to his friends, who were left in confusion as he was tugged away by the tornado. Nishinoya flashed him a smile and Asahi's heart fluttered, unable to keep up with the exercise.

"N-Nishinoya," he struggled. "Why are we running away from Daichi and Suga?" Though he was joyous to be alone with his crush, he was disappointed to leave his friends behind.

Nishinoya looked at him innocently as they reached the stop. "You're coming to my house tonight, no questions asked."

 _Oh goodness_. The bus pulled up and Asahi grabbed his bus pass from his bookbag, scanning it on his way in. Only a small group of people from a nearby high school were sitting at the front, so Nishinoya pulled him to the back to be alone. _We're basically all alone, and he's taking me to his house for the night. Not now, dirty thoughts!_

"Are you okay, Asahi-san? You look constipated."

 _Still the same old Nishinoya, huh?_ "I just remembered I have to text my mom and tell her I'll be at your place." He fumbled through his bag for his phone, flipping it open and finding his mom in his contacts. The bus started and Asahi sent the message, which his mom quickly responded to, letting him know it was okay. Then Nishinoya got really weird - even for Nishinoya standards.

"What do you want to do tonight? I was thinking of random Netflix movies."

Asahi slouched. "I thought you already had an idea, seeing as you're the one who dragged me out here."

The smaller shifted in his seat - or was it closer to Asahi? _Not now, gay thoughts!_ "As I said, a little Netflix never killed anybody," then he finished with a wink, his cheeks slightly rosy from being called out. Nervously chuckling, Asahi thought of another comeback.

"You want a piece of this hot bod?"

_Fuck._

_Why did I say that? Why must I say what comes to my mind? WHY!_

But his friend's reaction is what concerned him the most. He pursed his lips and placed a hand on Asahi's upper thigh, using it to hoist himself up to his ear.

"I want the whole damn meal, Asahi."

"What?"

It seemed he had ruined the moment, as Nishinoya sighed and facepalmed. "Asahi-san, I've had a massive crush on you since the day I first saw you."

 _Holy shit, this_ is _fanfic_. "Nishinoya, are you being serious?"

"Why else would I tell you I'm lusting over your body then confess my love for you? Asahi, will you be my boyfriend?"

 _Don't mess this up, it's the moment you've been waiting for since club started last year_. "Nishinoya, of course I'll be your boyfriend. I mean, I think I've liked you since you first walked through the door of the gym, looking like a lost child but soon acting like a cranky old man."

"Now I can't tell if you're attracted to kids or older guys."

"Nishinoya don't say things like that!" Asahi whined, covering his face in his arms. Nishinoya automatically felt bad, dragging the strong arms out of his face.

"I'm just joking around Asahi, calm down!" he smiled and suddenly everything was okay. The giant calmed down and wrapped an arm around his new boyfriend, pulling him close. His heart fluttered and he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

This made Nishinoya squirm. "It might be a bit early, but I love you?"

Asahi chuckled and brought him into a bear hug, quickly letting go to not suffocate the poor boy. "I can't wait to get to your place."

Looking down, Nishinoya rubbed Asahi's thigh. "Neither can I."

 _Oh, I'm getting hella laid tonight_. The bus seemed to go slower, which turned out to be actually happening, as they had reached a bus stop where the boys at the front got off. Asahi was thrilled to be alone at last but impatiently tapped his foot as the bus took its sweet time getting to the next stop. After what felt like hours, the bus stopped and they stood up, thanking the bus driver on the way out. Nishinoya bumped his hand against Asahi's, but he wasn't having it with the gentle teasing. Asahi grabbed the tiny hand and walked slightly faster.

"You're suddenly not averse to coming to my house," Nishinoya huffed, having to run to keep up with Asahi's long strides. He didn't know where this confidence came from, but Asahi was enjoying it compared to his usual cowardice.

"I'll be coming in your house soon enough, baby," Asahi winked down at his boyfriend, which made the later blush slightly and keep up with new energy.

Nishinoya squeezed his hand. "Do you think this is taking it too fast?"

The sudden question stopped Asahi in his tracks along with this newfound confidence. _We just confessed, now we're about to have sex in his house_ _. What if we are taking this too fast?_ "Nishinoya, do you want this?"

The shorter thought for a second then smiled up at him. "I've been waiting so long, I can't wait any longer for you."

"Neither can I," Asahi closed with a nod, continuing along the sidewalk to Nishinoya's house. His heart pounded out of control, the blood in his body not knowing whether it should go to his heart, his face, or his dick. Nishinoya padded along beside him, squeezing his hand as if to reassure both of them at once. _I really hope he has lube, I only have a few condoms in my bag..._

Soon enough the small porch of the younger's house was in view, but the car that usually sat in the driveway wasn't. Nishinoya smiled. "My parents are out, just like they said they'd be. It's conveniently their anniversary today so they'll be out until at least the a.m."

Asahi nodded as Nishinoya unlocked the front door and invited him in. He almost felt impure, which he should have already, but it was starting to creep its way in now they were in the boy's house. They were free until at least midnight and the thought thrilled him. "You have lube, right?"

Nishinoya blinked. "Of course. You better have your own condoms, because I'm pretty sure mine wouldn't fit you!"

He placed his bag on the floor momentarily to fish out the small, opened box. "I have some. I've used a few for personal activities, but there's about four here."

"Damn!" Nishinoya nearly shouted. "Extra large size?"

The giant blushed and picked his bag back up. "It's mainly to just fit around it, I'm not that big. Just a girthy one."

Nishinoya chuckled. "That's so cute."

Without another word to the conversation, Asahi brushed past him and found his way to his boyfriend's room. He'd been in Nishinoya's house only once before, mainly because his grandpa was always around and he scared Asahi. Now they were alone, and Asahi had no reason to be scared. Only adrenaline rushed through him as he saw the mishap of the younger's room. Clothes spilled out the sides of his clothes dresser, anime figurines cluttered the desk, his sheets half-off the bed. _Well, now we don't have to worry about ruining a freshly-made bed_.

"Oh, you found the mess," Nishinoya walked past him and turned the light on, revealing more things about the room. A few posters of volleyball stars and girls in bikinis lined the wall above his small bed. Manga and novels littered the floor alongside a newspaper, which seemed to be hiding-

"Porn?" The older questioned, picking up the small magazine. There were a few pages of girls, but in all of them, they were with muscular men. One page depicted a threesome between three men, to Asahi's surprise. Before he could go snooping any further, Nishinoya snatched it away.

He looked embarrassed - just like Asahi on a regular basis. "I know we're together now, but that doesn't mean you can go through my collection. That's like me going through your search history!"

"Joke is on you, love. I use Incognito Mode." Asahi smiled, watching Nishinoya recoil in defeat. He placed his bag on the ground, reaching over and taking the other's and doing the same. This made Nishinoya come out of his mood and watch him with hungry eyes.

Asahi unzipped his school jacket to reveal the heavy white shirt underneath. He breathed deeply and stared at Nishinoya, who seemed petrified by lust at the simple display. He got the hint and slid his jacket off - which had been left undone since they left the clubroom just an hour ago. The muscular man flexed his arms as he took out this man bun and ruffled the wavy locks over his shoulders.

"Asahi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take your shirt off?"

The way he said the simple request sent fire through his veins and he stepped closer, allowing the smaller to go through on the request. Nishinoya's slender, bruised hands rubbed his chest. Then he finally got to the buttons, wanting to touch the hairy skin underneath. Asahi shivered at the change in temperature as he helped him take his shirt off. His tanned chest now in full view, Nishinoya gently kissed each of his pecs.

"Your muscles are so hot."

Asahi grunted, not knowing how to take the compliment. He reached over and took Nishinoya's shirt off, looping his fingers in the waistline of his pants. "Can I?"

Nishinoya nodded and Asahi carefully undid the button and zipper. He shifted the pants down, stepping back to let Nishinoya take them off the rest of the way. The red briefs stood out against his pale, bruised skin.

"Asahi, take your pants off, you big oaf." Asahi just nodded, taking his off. When he looked back up at Nishinoya he was sitting on the bed, patting the mattress beside him. "You wanna come over here?"

He froze in realization, suddenly feeling that usual twang of fear that usually came when he was about to get close to someone. "Yuu, what if I'm not good enough?"

The smaller boy's eyes widened as he recognized the mood his boyfriend was about to slip into. "If you don't want to, that's perfectly okay. But don't you ever worry about not being good enough. I know I've been with someone before, but I'm not going around comparing you to anybody," he smiled as Asahi eventually sat down. "In fact, I can help you be better. Don't worry though, it's always scary the first time, but it gets better."

 _He's already been with somebody_... The challenge thrilled him and motivated him to be the best he could. Asahi leaned so he was facing Noya head-on and placed an arm on the other side of the slender boy, kissing him softly. He could feel Noya's face heat up as he pressed against him. Noya sighed into the kiss and placed a hand on Asahi's back, rubbing the tense muscle.

"Nishinoya," Asahi breathed. "I want this."

The libero smiled, pulling him back into a deeper kiss. Asahi lifted him up and laid him down and hovered over him. Noya pulled back, gazing up at him with loving eyes. Then his vision wandered down - to Asahi's shoulders, his hair, the broad chest, the hair which lead beneath his underwear to his... With sudden curiosity, Noya raised an eyebrow and nudged Asahi's large bulge with his knee, causing the larger to squirm.

"Nishi-"

"No," Noya asserted. "If we're doing this, you call me Yuu. It's only fair."

Asahi turned pink. "Yuu..."

"Yes?"

"May I take your underwear off?"

"If I can do yours."

"Deal."

Noya shifted his hips up as Asahi hooked his fingers under the band and tug. _So close to my_... He felt his tip leak as strong hands slowly pulled his underwear down, revealing everything. Asahi's breath hitched as he watched the smaller's dick spring up, nearly slapping his stomach. He crawled back to let Noya sit up and take them off the rest of the way himself. Asahi couldn't help but stare at Noya's naked body, which made the libero more excited.

"My turn, Asahi!" The sudden shout made him jump to attention, watching Noya crawl over and push him down. With a swift motion, the libero pulled his underwear down right off his legs, leaving him exposed. He subconsciously licked his lips.

"Yuu," Asahi blushed. "I'd prefer if you didn't lick your lips while looking at-"

The shorter giggled. "You saw my magazine, I thought you'd understand."

"Understand what?"

Noya sighed and nodded to the floor. "Didn't you see what all those men had in common? What _you_ have!"

Asahi gasped in realization and covered his crotch. "You like big dicks? But mine's not all that big-"

"Asahi," he barked. "It's huge, and I love that. If you're looking for more confidence, there you go."

"What about your last boyfriend?"

He laughed. "Tiny. Smaller than me."

Not knowing how to respond, Asahi just nodded and sat up. "Should I grab my condoms?"

"I'll find the lube. Should be here somewhere..."

Asahi dug through his bag and found them. He separated one from the others and put the rest back. When he sat back on the bed Noya was still rummaging through his drawers. The sight of his small butt piqued his interest, infecting his mind with a fantasy he had many times. He stood up and walked over, placing one hand on the dresser and the other around his waist. Noya gasped but didn't move. Asahi bent over and rutted against his back, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Better hurry up before my erection is gone and I go home in disappointment." Noya shivered under him as he kissed between his shoulders. Asahi smirked and pinched his butt before stepping back to let Noya go back to the bed, the half-used lube bottle in his hands.

"Asahi, you're getting more excited than I thought you would. I like that." He popped the bottle open and squirted some onto his hands as Asahi sat down with him. "Sorry, did you want to prepare me?"

The ace thought for a second. _I've never fingered anybody before - not even myself_. "Maybe if you started then I took over? I've never done anything like that so I want to see how it's done."

No judging look came from Noya, as he would have expected. Instead, Noya laid down with his legs up, showing his hole. "Generally you start with one and slowly put more fingers in, up to how big what you want inside is."

Though it seemed to be an embarrassing topic to some, Asahi listened and watched intently, wanting to learn the most as to not hurt his boyfriend. Noya's fingers were small but he knew how to stretch himself carefully and wholly. As soon as Noya was about to enter a third finger, Asahi spoke.

"Can I try now?" He said it quietly but Noya heard him, nodding and waving him close. Asahi complied, pushing his hair behind an ear and taking the lube for himself. _Get quite a bit. Don't want to hurt him_. He rubbed his fingers together and looked down at his boyfriend. "I'm going to enter one finger now."

He reached his hand down and curled it so one long finger protruded from the rest. With a deep breath, Asahi placed it against Noya's hole, gently pushing into it. Noya's breath hitched as he opened wider to welcome him in. Asahi kept pushing in until he was into his knuckle and paused. "Are you okay for me to move?" When Noya murmured his go-ahead, Asahi pulled back out and went in again, feeling the lube warm up with every movement he made.

When he made eye contact with Noya, the libero's eyes were half-closed and dark. "Asahi, put in another and curl your fingers."

"I just barely put this one in though."

"Trust me, you'll find something great."

So he trusted Noya and thrusted in a second. Noya wrinkled his brow at the stretch and wiggled his hips into it. Asahi's heart nearly melted at how cute he could be in such an intimate time. He did as was instructed, carefully curling his fingers into the soft walls. As he did, Noya gasped and tightened around him. The boy's tip leaked slightly. _HIs prostate_. He rubbed the area gently, rumbling gently as Noya came undone by his touch.

"Damn, That feels so good," the smaller whispered as Asahi did a particularly hard thrust into him. "I think I'm ready."

Those words made Asahi stop. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The taller pulled out, leaving Noya feeling empty. Asahi turned around to find where he put his condom and found it. Noya sat up against the wall as he watched Asahi gently tear it with his hands as to not break it. He found the scene cute, and absently stroked himself as he watched his boyfriend roll it on and cover himself with lube. Asahi groaned as he stroked himself, and felt his cock twitch as he saw Noya doing the same.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be making you feel good?" Asahi stopped the actions on himself, which made Noya pout.

"Then get over here and fuck me, Mr. Confident."

Asahi smiled as Noya laid back down and propped his only pillow under his hips. He crawled over so that he looked face-down on the vulnerable libero. "You trust me, don't you?" He spoke as he ran a hand over his chest.

Noya scoffed and lodged his hands in Asahi's long hair. "If I didn't I wouldn't be madly in love with you."

He brought their lips together into a long, reassuring kiss. Noya managed to keep them together as Asahi struggled with the smaller's legs, trying to lift them and spread all at once. The smaller eventually had enough and broke them apart. "Are you trying to rip my legs off?"

"Sorry, I don't know what to do with them..."

"I'll wrap them around you, like this," Noya lifted his legs and squeezed Asahi's waist. "Now I'm open and secured around you."

Asahi nuzzled the pale chest. "Thank you." _I really am a hopeless virgin, aren't I?_

"Now watch what you're doing down there, I don't want your dick snapped off because you thrust into my thigh instead of my hole!"

The larger couldn't help but laugh as he shifted so that he could see what he was doing. His tip was dangling just below Noya's testicles, which gave him an idea. He grabbed himself and dragged his tip around the area, drinking in the movements of the boy below him. Soon he had enough of the teasing and lined himself up. He almost felt like backing out until Noya spoke.

"Relax, it's okay. Just go slow and we'll be fine."

Asahi grunted in acknowledgement and took a deep breath. He took the plunge, pushing his tip into the small hole. The space felt hot around him as he kept pushing in, watching Noya's expression for any distress. But there was none, as he clenched his fist and took deep breaths. Asahi moaned as Noya tightened when he was halfway in. "Yuu, can I go in all the way?"

Noya looked up at him and squeezed his legs. "Please."

He did as commanded and forced himself in fully. Asahi leaned back over Noya, meeting him face-to-face to talk to him directly. "Yuu, you feel so good."

"Same goes to you, big guy," Noya smiled and grabbed his shoulders. "Just start moving when you feel like it, I can wait for you."

The taller boy didn't hesitate, testing the waters with a small movement of his hips. He stopped to gasp at how good it felt. _He's squeezing me so much, and he's so hot! Way better than anything I've done myself_. Asahi did it again, this time with a longer thrust. The slight slap of his testes against the small body drove him wild.

Noya suddenly dug his nails into his shoulder. "Are you going to go slow or give it your all?"

"You said you would wait for me!"

"And I know you're capable of so much more."

 _Yes, this is why I love you_. Asahi smiled and buried his face into Noya's neck, beginning to thrust a little faster. He let out small moans as he kissed the space near his boyfriend's ear. "Yuu," he moaned as Noya squeezed him.

"Asahi, so good."

The praise spurred him on. Though embarrassing, he felt like he was getting close to his limit. Pushing the feeling aside, he decided to thrust shallower and upwards into the sweet spot he was shown earlier. The change made Noya choke up and leak. Asahi smirked and returned to his regular full thrusts, getting into the motion of his rolling hips. He moaned when Noya squeezed him. "Yuu!"

"I can tell you're already close," he bluntly stated. The ace blushed.

"Now that you point it out, I think I might be able to last a bit longer now."

Noya laughed, which sounded so pure to contrast their actions. Though it was soon cut off when Asahi reached a hand down to his cock. Asahi gently gripped it and rubbed the base. The smaller rolled his hips to find more friction as Asahi giggled and thrust slightly faster into him.

Asahi balanced himself on his knees as he pulled one of Noya's arms down to the bed. He forcefully held it as he rocked, reaching the other arm back up to balance himself better. Noya cooed sweetly as a particularly large wave of pleasure jolted through him. The ace noticed and smiled, starting to moreso grind than anything else. Asahi made sure to press against Noya's crotch so that the other would still feel as good as he was.

"Asahi, fucking kiss me," Noya demanded, bringing Asahi's face down to his. The ace gasped as Noya forcefully kissed him, quickly slipping in his tongue. Soon Asahi caught the hint that Noya wanted to make out, so he moaned deeply and bit the younger's lip before diving in again.

"Yuu, I'm so fucking close," Asahi groaned and thrusted rapidly for a few seconds, causing Noya to throw his head back and squeeze around him. They felt the room heat up as the larger boy gripped the smaller hand violently.

Pleasure as hot as a branding iron and loving as the embrace of a mother shot through Asahi as let out a final thrust before groaning deeply and coming hard. Noya found the sight hot and rocked his hips up until he came too. He felt Asahi drop on top of him - he couldn't blame the big guy; he just had the best orgasm of his life. Asahi closed his eyes as he panted against the pale skin below him. _I never want to leave from right here_. He thought, mind foggy.

They laid together for a minute before Noya pointed out that it was getting hard to breathe. Asahi apologized and picked himself up, carefully pulling out. He pulled the condom off and tied it, leaning over to the other side of the bed where the trash bin was to dispose of it. Then he laid back beside Noya, taking in the beauty of his bruised, slender body. It was an image he wasn't going to forget soon.

"Hey, I know you don't want to move anymore, but help me clean a sec?" Noya sat up, grabbing a random tissue from his bedside table and wiping his stomach down. When he was clean he passed the soiled tissue to Asahi to throw it out. Then Asahi rejoined him again, this time under the sheets.

Asahi placed a weakened arm around Noya, nuzzling into his hair. "Thank you, Yuu."

"For what?"

"Giving me the best time of my life."

Noya smirked and elbowed him. "Just you wait Asahi, you'll be saying that when we win nationals!"

The older shook his head. "Nah, you're the best thing to happen to me. Winning nationals might be great, but being by your side after all this time tops everything."

The libero's heart swelled and he curled up close to his boyfriend, content with the day.

Within minutes the ace had fallen asleep. "I love you," Noya whispered, allowing himself to finally drift away too.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished it just before AO3's deletion deadline. Woop. Also, this fic kinda takes place where the manga is like a week before nationals, so Asahi's 18. I can hear police sirens already.
> 
> For more AsaNoya and self-deprecating comments, check out my Tumblr: a-asahiprotectionsquad


End file.
